


Just wanted you to realize.

by naturallyshay



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallyshay/pseuds/naturallyshay
Summary: YoungJae is a ball of nerves before King of Mask Singer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarplumjae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumjae/gifts).



> This is the first thing i wrote in a long time. I hope you enjoy it love.

Youngjae tried to pull himself together but his nerves were getting the best of him. He made this way over the mirror on the other side of the room “You got this” he muttered to the refection of himself. He took a deep breath and studied his reflection for a bit. Besides the fact that he looked a little pale he appeared perfectly fine. He did understand why he let himself get like this, he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest and if he opened his mouth to sing nothing would come out. “You got this, you got this,” he continued to mutter to himself like it was a prayer. He slowly started to calm himself down.

There was a knock on his door, “Youngjae, its almost you turn, I’ll be back in get in when your up next” came from a voice from the other side. “Thank you” he yelled just loud enough for them to hear him. Youngjae tried to keep his nerves under control. He sat down on the couch right next to him and ran his hand over his face. He just wanted to make everyone proud. his fans, his family, and his band mates. Normally its easier for him control his nerves, but this time he was going on stage alone. He didn’t have his brothers here will him so they were getting the best of him. I have to pull myself together he thought to himself.

There was a soft know on the door that pulled him away from his thought. He waited for person to say something. “Yes” Youngjae said loud enough to let them know they had his attention. The door slowly opened and revealed a shy looking Jaebum holding his hands behind his back. “Hyung, what are you doing here?” Youngjae ask unable to keep the surprised look off his face. “I came to show you some support, the guys and I wanted to know how proud we are you so we all go you a card” Jb said has he pulled on hand from behind his back and handed Youngjae an envelope.

Youngjae slowly opened the envelope and couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He automatically knew that Jackson and Bambam picked on the card. He found himself chuckling at the joke on the card. Once he opened the card and started to read the encouraging messages from his band mates, he could feel all the nerves that he was dealing with before slowly roll off his body. “ Thank you Hyung, I really need this” Youngjae said with a huge smile on his face which cause the other of the two to smile back.

“I’m glad, while now that I gave your gift as your leader. Now its time for me to give your gift as your boyfriend” Jaebum said causing Youngjae to blush. Jb pulled his other arm from behind his back; he was holding a little bear that was kind of resemble him a bit that was holding a sign saying good luck. “I know you always get nervous before preforming and you always second guess yourself. But I want you know that we all are proud of you in whatever you do. You are so talented you have not reason to be nervous.” Before Youngjae could stop himself he walking over to Jb and wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. “Thank you” he softly said into Jaebum’s ear. He felt JB smile against his shoulder. Jb abandoned the bear crushed between their two bodies and snaked his arms around Youngjae’s waist. “Anytime” he muttered to younger one.


End file.
